


恶腻

by itouorange



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: FGO情人节礼装“ショコラティエ”, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouorange/pseuds/itouorange
Summary: ＊霸道总裁闪×巧克力师士郎paro＊FGO2017年情人节礼装“ショコラティエ”梗＊见标题知内容，非甜文，易引起不适，OOC认知因人而异，慎入





	恶腻

**Author's Note:**

> ＊霸道总裁闪×巧克力师士郎paro  
> ＊FGO2017年情人节礼装“ショコラティエ”梗  
> ＊见标题知内容，非甜文，易引起不适，OOC认知因人而异，慎入

 

腕间石英表的指针机械地行进，几秒钟后来到罗马数字的二。吉尔伽美什扒开铜制柄的雕花门把儿，迈腿踏进自家的门下商户，一并捎带上西北季风的湿寒尾脚，门顶上的铃铛就无规地乱响起来。

明朗人声越过排排木桌木椅的壁障传进耳梢。现在不是营业时间噢，麻烦客人您一个小时后再过来。视线相较话语来得更迟缓，那个人将手里盛满榛果碎的食碗搁上流理台，终于撑起脑袋望向进门处，才挂上脸的营业笑容就很快暗下来。

已经说过好几次，让你把铃铛拆下来，这么听不进去我的话吗？——噢？那是什么表情，是面对雇主应该有的吗？诘叱的言语搭配上恶意笑容。

卫宫士郎撤回不悦的目光，说完这是店长要求挂上的，又继续埋首专注于蛋糕的制作上。还是能听见越来越响亮的皮鞋声，等来停止的时候，类近雨后苔藓的湿润馥香渗进黑巧克力的腻甜，二者混淆的酽郁香气似乎有致使昏眩的弔诡效见，于是捏握裱花袋的指尖始终无法很好地控制颤动。

店长？可笑，我是这间店面的持有人。别忘了你在这儿的打工目的，是为了偿还谁的钱。

吉尔伽美什在厨房前的敞形餐台坐下，稍稍摘开约束呼吸的领带，掌骨托起下颚，玩味的狡黠眼神溶化在午间的碎亮日光下，放释出富庶者的无声傲慢。

年轻的人走进男人视线死角的厨房内间，取出十分钟前送进去冷却的液态巧克力。融煮后的高温被冰箱寒气彻底消释，两掌的感知温度对下一步的制作来说恰如其分。一阵沉默后，究竟气不过对方的一再讥刺，回击说不用你一再提醒，该赔的钱一分钱也不会少的。

挺有骨气嗐，可别忘了那笔钱还是我好心给打了八折的。

看见对话者被自己的一句实话——没有错的，那支瓷瓶的价值，可远不止此先报出的数目——噎得无言以为，起初的奚笑掺混进欣悦的暧昧色彩。将拘紧肩臂的西装扯下来丢去角落的沙发椅上，推开隔断门易如反掌地侵入手艺人的地界。

听见门上橡胶圈的摩擦声，卫宫士郎不得不暂停对曲奇饼的所需计算，回头惊讶地问来人，你进来干嘛，如果是要吃甜品，我一会儿做好了给你端出去。

男人一脸嫌恶地蹙眉。我不喜欢甜食，尤其是巧克力。

那你还到这儿来——的反问在喉间迟犹些刻后，到底被卫宫士郎咽回腹内。环顾被甜蜜香气氤覆的四下角落，最后的视线落入黏贴在墙板上的一张成品照。这是什么？吉尔伽美什问。

是什么，蛋糕啊——啊，这次的情人节限定品。与男人四目相对，在看见鲜红色的怒意后，卫宫士郎及时修正回答。

今天几号？

十三。

吉尔伽美什别有深意的“哦”了一声，轻轻笑起来。是今天要交的订单？

那倒不是，客人明天才来取。

所以就不是那么急了？见到点头的承认，吉尔伽美什翘起唇弯以示满意。那先空出时间做一份quiche吧。

来前没有吃午饭确实不是拿对方玩笑的扯谎，拇指与食指按上两端眉梢轻缓揉压，也是籍此缓去伴随血糖下降出现的眩晕感。做好要多久？

凑近观察男人的情况，语气带上了一些小心翼翼的紧张：虽然有现成的派饼，但算上备料与烘焙的时间，至少也是一个小时后——不是派的话，家常的午餐料理这里倒也能做，会很快的。

不碍事，厨房里总有别的可以先拿来垫腹的食物吧。

卫宫士郎还在考虑有什么能合对方胃口的茶点，吉尔伽美什从摆在一旁的模具里摸出一枚方块形状的巧克力放到嘴边。

不是刚还在说不喜欢吃巧克力吗——

银杏色的瞳孔在一瞬间收缩成仿若猫科动物的束状眼仁，因为吃惊而微张的两瓣唇隙，被深暗的甜腻侵占霸据。吉尔伽美什衔住一端的尖角，将巧克力轻轻送向年轻人的口腔深处，一并探进自己被染上漆黑的鲜红舌尖。缱绻的齿唇厮缠将先前的方片融为无形无状，一旦咽下被迫品尝的苦涩，甜蜜无比的回甘瞬即堵塞呼吸，湿热的窒息久久持续至彼此的不舍分离到临。

先前的错觉被判定为真实。吉尔伽美什身上的香水气息与巧克力的甜味，真真切切浑搅形成迷药作用的奇异甘甜——是自己从未嗅过尝过的。卫宫士郎在昏沉间阖闭意识的迷思，任由吉尔伽美什在亲吻间余扯开身上的厨师服。两只袖口被男人在腕间束上结系，手臂缚在背后挣也挣不去，桎梏多余的思妄。

手掌握往骶骨上的柔软腰窝，激起一串过电的颤觫，掩在围裙下的腿弯失去撑力；拂上因为瘦削而突出的脊沟，之后攀去窄薄的两片肩胛，于是看见细密的一层光屑在锁骨的凹窝处流连，像极一艘载满金穗的船舟。

吉尔伽美什的手中抓住盛满馥郁甜蜜的碗砵边沿，手腕打弯落下，焦褐色的液体如泥浆倾覆上卫宫士郎的身体。从腋侧绵延流荡，肌肉的优美纹络仿佛千百转的河渠，巧克力液在平实的肉体上徜徉并盘桓，最后流向小腹才堪堪停涸，所幸不至于脏乱上素白的围裙。

舔舐像飘曳的红烈火舌，捋过每一寸沾染甜蜜的颤栗肌肤，剥落的稠黑被吉尔伽美什卷入口腹，取而代之是鳞伤遍体的淤迹楔进一切被炙热燎焚过的嶙峋沟壑间。一排或深粉或浅红的零散唇迹落在耳后，包括乳尖的鲜艳齿痕，像蘸墨针尖镌刺于肌肤之上的隽永印痂。湿润的吐息攀上耳际，说出指代不明的暧昧言语。

这家店的东西，比我想象要来的美味。

似真似假的话语消耗卫宫士郎所剩不多的理智，像在閔暗之中敛声息语地注目一盏淬亮光源，终于被跳躍的星烁湮吞身躯与魂灵。吉尔伽美什低垂下头，撩过围裙将长裤解下，褪到脚踝扣缚双腿，与此前束紧双臂的上衣一并被用作坚铁镣铐。安抚意味的浅吻在唇角轻描淡写地掠过，托起腰臀将年轻人搁上与餐桌构成统一整体的的流理台，突如其来的刺凉触觉像一道惊雷劈裂欲盖弥彰的霭雾，让卫宫士郎缩埋进吉尔伽美什的臂弯。身体里的残余水份被欲望蒸发殆尽，话语变得散乱并干涩。他甚至恐惧到不敢回头去看背后的未知。

不要，这样会被街上的路人看到。抱我下去。

从百叶窗的细窄罅隙漫入的浅金攀上裸露的背脊，潋滟的曦光滑进脑髓，消噬先前的意乱情迷。十指在眼不可睹的黑暗里张牙舞爪，企图凭一己之力挣开捆缚。吉尔伽美什并没有采纳他的要求，看见男人微笑于是置人死地的棘类毒物缠进心脏。——来不及了。

吉尔伽美什返过身，在桌台上一阵翻找，响起零零落落的碎乱声。最后从冰箱里寻见他需求的乐趣。绵厚的奶油像层叠了千山万水的白色梯田，又像天色潜没进黑暗前的诡谲云翳。剐出一道白色，右掌绕过腿弯向深境探进，饱满的指腹与打发稠密的奶油抵上穴口，湿润的褶皱就将入侵之物吞进体内。

男人的脸上一并现出讶异与戏谑的神色，凑近上前将细碎的呻吟堵彻在双方的迷乱呼吸里，于是二段指节的进入同样顺畅无阻。欲望从吉尔伽美什的指尖滚落，几乎烫焦被男人捧进手心的面颊。咕啾的淫糜水声与唇交间的涎液滴淌在二月的清冷气息中悠悠打着转，却在之后的一个瞬间，被突如其来的哀吟消碍下去。三声沉入寂野的钟鸣昭示着时间的更替，三点已经是店铺往常的开张时间，虽然尚是大门紧闭、窗扉严闔的关铺状态，但难保会有初来乍到的客人无意闯入。卫宫士郎拱起肩膀尝试撞开吉尔伽美什，慌忙说着马上就要来人了。

吉尔伽美什拽开对方垂在踝间的长裤扔去一旁，捉住右肢的大腿低侧将对方压覆在桌台上，加快手指间的润滑，低低地说了一句，怕什么，凡进来的人看到当下情景，也会慌张逃走的。

卫宫士郎睁开眼，诧愕地瞪着眼前的俊挺面庞，并在下一秒目睹了猩红眼底的彰彰残忍。他不可置信地晃起脑袋，由此逼迫吉尔伽美什停下动作，却因为托力于双膝的无助摆荡，下身将男人的手指绞得愈发深紧，勃起的欲望开始更多渗出晶莹的腺液。

吉尔伽美什拿拇指抵紧身下人胀硬的柱孔，不允许对方的释放。不要乱动身子，别那么快射出来——起初是像处子，现在又变成荡妇了吗？

拔出深埋的指节，肠液混合被热度稀释的奶油淌在瓷白的大理石台上，就像是已经射过一次精，实际却是高涨的欲望照旧被男人箝制在掌心里。扯住手腕拽下高台，又迅速扳过腰身将对方推去不尽死地。敏感的胸膛被满布自己湿滑体液的石台磨蹭得发疼发胀，腰侧覆上的掌指有力地握过，男人的上身从背后挨上来贴近，轻轻柔柔的笑语在右侧耳畔响起。

这样做一次，就算作免去十分之一的欠款——剩下的那些，你可以随时打我电话提出偿还。

不可抑制的因愤怒产生的颤抖，咬破舌尖的发聩话语还没说出，被坚挺性器送进甬道牵扯的痉挛削断。起初的几下顶弄，就让卫宫士郎彻底泄放积淤多时的欲液，乳白的秽浊射在围裙上湿答了一片。被褫夺自尊的性爱搅缠空空如也的胃袋，作呕而反流的胃酸泛上食道，噉噬胸腔里最后的残存氧耗。

最后的深处挺进，将释放的滚烫精液悉数遗留在对方体内。方才一撤臂，失去支撑点的人瞬即坐倒在地，稠浓的浊白从股间流泻进瓷砖地面的黑色接缝里。吉尔伽美什一并单膝跪着蹲下身，想着凑过去用亲吻安慰对方眼角的情欲余温，刚覆上双臂施以轻拥，听见低低地、上齿碾磨下齿的啮咬响声。他听见那个人嚼穿龈血的痛恶哭泣。

滚——开——

 

fin


End file.
